The present invention relates to an intake manifold for a vehicle, more particularly, it relates to an intake manifold for a vehicle which can vary simultaneously and continuously the width of a runner and the width of a zip tube to enhance an engine performance in an overall operation region of an engine.
In general, an intake manifold for a vehicle is a line for supplying intaken air into a combustion chamber. In recent times, a variable intake system is provided in the intake manifold to allow a flowing distance of intaken air to be extended and a flowing passage for intaken air to be narrowed when the engine is operated with a low number of revolutions (RPM); and to allow a flowing distance of intaken air to be shortened and a flowing passage for intaken air to be enlarged when the engine is operated with a high number of revolutions.
That is, the amount of intaken air can be increased by utilizing an intake pulsation (load) and is influenced by the length and the width of an intake line. Accordingly, the intake line, having a short length and a large width is advantageous in a high-speed range since the intake line meets less resistance; and the intake line, having a long length and small width is advantageous in a low and mid-speed range since it is possible to use sufficiently the intake pulsation.
Consequently, if the intake line is divided into two lines and a valve is opened/closed by means of a negative pressure or a step motor and the like, it is possible to control optimally the intake manifold according to the number of revolutions of the engine so that a volume efficiency is increased.
A conventional example of the above intake manifold is shown in FIG. 10.
FIG. 10 is a partial-section perspective view of a conventional bank-separation type intake manifold 100. The conventional intake manifold 100 comprises of a zip tube 110 connected to a throttle body, a plenum chamber 120 communicated with the zip tube 110, and having a two-partitioned bank 122 formed therein and a plurality of runners 130 communicated with the plenum chamber 120 to supply intaken air to a combustion chamber of each cylinder.
At this time, a variable intake system valve 125 is provided in the plenum chamber 120. The variable intake system valve 125 is closed until the number of revolutions of the engine becomes approximately 4,000 rpm, so that two partitioned portions of the bank 122 are separated from each other to activate the an intake pulsation. In addition, if the number of revolutions of the engine is above 4,000 rpm, the variable intake system valve 125 is opened so that a great quantity of intaken air can be supplied into a combustion chamber by the sufficient use of the intake pulsation.
In other words, by providing the variable intake system valve 125, it is possible to eliminate the interference effect between two partitioned portions of the bank 122 or to maximize the interference effect to prevent a torque valley generated at the number of revolutions of approximately 3,000 rpm.
However, in regard to the conventional intake manifold 100 above, since the variable intake system valve 125 is opened or closed in two divided ranges of a low-mid speed range and in a high-speed range, the intake pulsation can not be optimized sufficiently in the overall operating range of the engine, limiting the optimal performance of the engine.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventors have studied and invented an intake manifold which can vary the width of a runner and the width of a zip tube simultaneously and continuously, whereby an intake pulsation is sufficiently optimized within the overall operating range of an engine to enhance the performance of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.